guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Digger (Books)
Digger is a Burrowing Owl, or Speotyto cunicularius. He is one of the four members of "The Band". Digger was proven useful as a tracking owl at the Great Ga'hoole tree, and he is also a member of the Chaw of Chaws. Digger always seems to know just what to say and knows when someone is upset (maybe because of his bright personality.) History ''The Capture Digger is found by Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight in the desert Kuneer when they were searching for Gylfie's parents. Digger tells them that he was alone because he got seperated from his parents, and one of his brothers is eaten, while the others are snatched. While the owls were talking, they were attacked by Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2. The band fought St. Aggies hard, for they had a lot to fight for. In the end they killed all three owls. Digger decides to go with Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Journey'' Digger and his friends continue their journey to get to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Along the way, while flying in the day, they are mobbed by an infamous band of crows. It was a hard fight for the band, but they managed to win. They kept going, and later, they get stuck in the Beaks. Twilight mostly, but also Soren, Gylfie, and Digger get stuck at at the Mirror Lakes, and became very full of themselves. They kept yapping on about their beauty. When Mrs. Plithiver said they should leave, Digger was the only one not to speak up. Later, Digger and the rest of the Band were blown off course and ended up in the Ice Talons in the Northern Kingdoms. Luckily, they encounter some puffins who help them get back to the sea, and to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where they are greeted by the Snowy Owl monarchs, Boron and Barran. Digger enjoys his life at The Great Ga'Hoole Tree, until he finds out him and his band mates will be separated into different chaws. Digger is selected to be in the Tracking Chaw, and it is said that he is one of the best in the chaw. When he was investigating the Great Downing, him and Twilight find Soren's lost sister, Eglantine. They quickly and kindly bring her back to the tree where he brings the small bird to Soren. Soren thanks Digger and Twilight, but is disappointed to see Eglantine not in her normal state. Trivia *In The Legends of the Guardians, he is shown to be high-strung and eccentric (Such as yelling out, "AMBUSH!" when Gylife let's out a hoot). *His jokes also drive Twilight crazy, and Twilight's singing also annoys Digger *He was seen in the film living with Twilight, instead of being kingdoms apart. *Digger is one of the four owls who got a stuff animal made of him. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Burrowing Owls Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Band Category:The Chaw of Chaws Category:Reaccuring Characters